Internet delivery of digital content to IPTVs continues to increase, as does the popularity of IPTVs themselves. In these systems, content delivery is often performed after searches initiated by users of content service providers. However, performing such searches is cumbersome. While some current systems have been made more convenient by the provision of powerful remote controls on which searches may be entered, the user is still required to perform the manual action of opening a remote control application, navigating to a search field, and entering a search term.